Shadow Council
Warlords of Draenor|lore on the alternate timeline version|Shadow Council (alternate)}} , Grandmaster Vorpil , Fel'dan (Azeroth) | leaders = Cho'gall (Apprentice of Gul'dan), Blackhand (Gul'dan's puppet), Lord Banehollow (Inner Circle), Athrikus Narassin (Cult of the Dark Strand), Nagaz (Argus Wake, closest known member to a secondary leader), Neeru Fireblade (Burning Blade), Jergosh the Invoker (Searing Blade), Taragaman the Hungerer (Searing Blade), Bazzalan (Searing Blade) | capital = Black Temple (lost), Shadow Labyrinth (Outland) | capitals = Jaedenar (Azeroth), Shadow Hold(Azeroth) | language = Orcish | slang = Eredun (presumed) | races = Orcs (majority), Broken, Ogre mages, various Legion races and those who serve them | theater = N/A | affiliation = Burning Legion }} The Shadow Council is a group of mortal warlocks that serve the demons of the Burning Legion. History Formation When Gul'dan supplanted Ner'zhul as Kil'jaeden's favorite pawn, he began to reorganize the clans into a single engine of destruction. To this end, he promoted a public figurehead, Blackhand of the Blackrock clan to the new position of Warchief. Though Blackhand was cunning, he lacked the loyalty to Kil'jaeden and deviousness needed to drive the Horde. Thus, Gul'dan secretly brought together a collection of warlocks, necrolytes, chieftains, and even the occasional ogre into a clandestine council — the Shadow Council. The original purpose of the Council was to ensure the stability of the Horde in their quest to destroy the draenei, manipulate the clans and spread the use of warlock magics. When the time came, the Shadow Council fed the blood of Mannoroth to the clans, apart from the Frostwolf clan (whose chieftain, Durotan, forbade them from partaking) and a few other individuals. The Council made their headquarters at the Black Temple and oversaw the destruction of the draenei until Kil'jaeden mysteriously vanished. As the Horde began to fragment, the Shadow Council was contacted by Medivh, who offered a new world to plunder. The First War The Shadow Council operated a number of the Horde's workings during the war effort against the Kingdom of Azeroth. But their time was near. King Llane Wrynn was assassinated by one of the Shadow Council's finest killers: the half-orc, Garona. Following the death of Medivh, Gul'dan was incapacitated for several weeks. During this time, Orgrim Doomhammer killed Blackhand the Destroyer and seized the mantle of Warchief. He captured and tortured Garona to learn of the existence of the Shadow Council, and sensing it threatened his position, launched an attack on Gul'dan's citadel near the ruins of Azeroth, annihilating most of the warlocks of the Council. Their spirits were subsequently imbued into the death knights. Beyond the Second Invasion Even in the aftermath of the second invasion of the Burning Legion, the Shadow Council still remains. It is not clear how the Council was reformed after the death of most of their members, including Gul'dan. It is known that some of its members, including Vorpil and Blackheart, survived by hiding in Auchindoun. The current Shadow Council now includes members of all races, provided they possess the ideology of acceptance of the tenets of the Burning Legion. Sometime after the battle at Mount Hyjal, Maiev Shadowsong discovered ten shattered pieces of the Council's mythical Shadow Orb in the Tomb of Sargeras while on the hunt for Illidan Stormrage. She continually employed the artifact's powers in her fight against him at Lordaeron, aided by Malfurion and Tyrande. In the Burning Crusade It appears a group of Shadow Council operatives has been operating in the relative open areas of Grangol'var Village, Terokkar Forest and Deathforge, Shadowmoon Valley. They have been discovered by both Alliance and Horde forces who have sent adventurers to help clear them out. In Warlords of Draenor The Shadow Council plays a significant role in the events of World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Players encounter members of this faction throughout Shadowmoon Valley, Talador, various dungeons and the main quest storyline of the expansion. Several notable members of the council make appearances, such as Gul'dan, Cho'gall and Garona. Structure and operations The shape of the original Shadow Council is unclear. Gul'dan is described as a "warlock of the Inner Circle" (also an "initiate of the Seventh Circle"Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual pg. 61) and Cho'Gall as an "initiate of the Fifth." This means that there are at least five circles of the Shadow Council, the Inner Circle being the Seventh. The hold of the current Shadow Council is extensive; they control cell-based organizations throughout Kalimdor including the Burning Blade and Searing Blade cults, which utilize the powers of the Demon Seed. Agents of the Council have even infiltrated areas of the Orcish capital city of Orgrimmar. It is also revealed from a questline in Darkshore that the Cult of the Dark Strand is another branch of the Shadow Council, and certain clues, like Argus Wake members they employ, Marez Cowl, and Darbel Montrose, lead some to believe that the Syndicate may be affiliated, if maybe loosely, with the Council. The Shadow Council is also present at Jaedenar in Felwood, Grangol'var Village in Terokkar Forest, and Kil'sorrow Fortress in Nagrand. Its headquarters are in the Shadow Labyrinth of Auchindoun. Cults and groups currently directed by the Shadow Council :"Many cults exist within the Council, but only to hide its actions against the foolish. Groups like the Burning Blade, the Argus Wake, and the Searing Blade are tools of the Council. Consider them one and the same." :—Thrall *Burning Blade - Primarily orcs. Concerned with undermining Thrall's Horde. Based in Durotar, Orgrimmar, Desolace, the Barrens and elsewhere. Led by Neeru Fireblade. *The Cabal, a faction in Outland consisting of Shadow Council remnants from the time before the First War. *Searing Blade - Primarily orcs. Concerned with undermining Thrall's Horde. Based in Ragefire Chasm, beneath the city of Orgrimmar. Led by Bazzalan and Jergosh the Invoker. *Argus Wake - Primarily humans. Concerned with sowing chaos among the areas of Lordaeron controlled by the Alliance and Horde. Allied with the Syndicate of the Alterac Mountains. The Wake's leader is unknown, but its members in Alterac are led by the orc Nagaz. *Cult of the Dark Strand - Various mortal races. Concerned with cultivating an alliance between themselves and the foul satyrs. Based in Darkshore and Ashenvale. Led by Athrikus Narassin. Note that most Shadow Council members are orcs; although they worship demons, they are not fel orcs. Known members Races * * * * * * * * * * * * * Succubus Connection to the Council of the Black Harvest After the Cataclysm, evidence and rumors of a new powerful warlock directed group have arisen from the ashes of Deathwing's defeat. This organization, known as the Council of the Black Harvest, currently has no known direct connections to the Shadow Council, but they have been known to have visited the Black Temple for some reason. Since the Black Temple was once the main headquarters of the Shadow Council in Outland, the connection is disturbing. Media Video See also * Council of the Black Harvest * Rise of the Horde, part of the History of Warcraft References External links ;Lore Jun 15th 2014 8:00PM}} de:Schattenrat es:Consejo de las Sombras pl:Shadow Council Category:Historical warlocks Category:Shadow Council Category:Burning Legion